The Good Ninja
by Phylli
Summary: Inspired by Rise Against's Re-Education through labor She was a good ninja of course she was She did as she was told without question faced any storm and came out on topShe breathed her country and put everyone else second She was a good ninja.
1. Chapter 1

The Hole

Some say it's where madness starts and others… it's where their lives end. No one lasts long in the Hole, no matter how hard they try.

* * *

Chapter One:Interrogations

Kakashi Hatake hated interrogations. Honest to God he did. He especially hated doing it in jails, where the scum of their society resided. The places flourished with fear, hate, and blood with an atmosphere so thick that one could slice a kunai through mid air and find it stuck there.

His footsteps echoed as he was brought closer to the captives holding cell.

Room 7-D.

Her mouth was curled like a Cheshire cat's when he came in to the room. She could hear him, smell him, and practically taste him in the air.

He tasted like grass and soap.

The smile grew on her lips before vanishing into nothing but a thin line of chapped flesh.

The door closed.

* * *

"I take it I'm your new assignment."

It is the first thing she says when he is settled. His eyes, (eye?) stare at her in wonder as if she had just sprouted two heads. Funny, it usually took a lot longer to get a prisoner to speak. Kakashi shrugs this off but can't shake the aura surrounding the words.

It felt mocking, apathetic…insulting?

His hair stood on end.

"You're right", he says cooly, shifting from his seat, to walk around the table as to get a better look at prisoner: 4473961 formerly known as Masami Hokkaido," I am."

Prisoner 4473961 doesn't react except for the slight shift of her head to the side. Her eyes which were once quite dull brightened.

"This won't last long."

* * *

A/N:A drabble of sorts.I had a mood for Kakashi and angst. I hope this will come out alright. I dont have high hopes, but it will be nice if i get a review of two.(Wink, wink)Please, there will be hugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Everything is Nothing

Blood is in her mouth when he strikes her, searing pain enflaming her right cheek as a tooth is knocked loose. She can already feel her skin bruising and boiling. Still, she doesn't break. She can't. Too many years have passed by, too many tears have been shed, with blood and sweat mingling. She will not break.

When Kakashi is done with 'his mission' he rushes out of the room. The prisoner had just lost consciousness.

"Violence doesn't work with that one you know," Hideki says as Kakashi comes out of the room. The seventeen year old anbu turns, and glares with his good eye at the unwelcomed intruder, "neither does psychological shit."

Kakashi knows it's Hideki even though he can't see his face, and vice versa. The veil is what kept their identities hidden from captives, but outside, with members of anbu. Everyone knew you.

Kakashi' humphs' and removes part of his mask, "Then why do we keep her here? She is useless."

Hideki shrugs but says nothing.

In the Hole, seconds are hours. Days are minutes and Time is everything yet nothing.

His feet make that same annoying "click clack" sound when he comes in, but still, she doesn't acknowledge it until metal scraping against stone ricochets against her ears. She cringes, and whines, moving against the chakra bindings that they had placed on her years ago… or was it days?

Something close to chuckling disturbs the air.

"Don't like that sound, do you?"

Her eyes shift until they land on the one eyed stranger.

'….'

Without a moments delay, he is sitting in front of her, like a statue and she echoes his movement.

Today would be long….

Everything is still but the sound of two hearts beating.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

"Who are you?"

Kakashi back tracks, going with the good ninja bit.

She stirs to this, and straightens only slightly, her chest sticks out with crumbling pride.

"I am No One. I am who you wany me to be. Nothing else matters."

His eye twitches.

_Was she serious?_

She blinks and opens her mouth, knowing that look.

"Quite."


End file.
